vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Soundless Voice / Proof of Life / Endless Wedge
Proof of Life, Soundless Voice, and Endless Wedge is a series of songs made by Hitoshizuku-P and illustrated by E-Ri and Yucco. Soundless Voice, sung by Kagamine Len, was uploaded first, and Proof of Life, sung by Kagamine Rin, was uploaded the next day. In Hitoshizuku-P's album, it was revealed that 'Endless Wedge' is connected to Proof of Life and Soundless Voice. It tells what happens to Len after Rin died. From the two songs, Soundless Voice has more view counts than Proof of Life. It tells a story about a girl (Rin) who knew that she was about to die, and a boy (Len) who takes care of her. In the end, the girl died because of her sickness, before Len could even tell it straight to her that he loves her. Proof of Life Sung by Kagamine Rin :Music and lyrics written by Hitoshizuku-P :Movie by Hitoshizuku-P :Illustrated by E-ri and Yucco *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast (with subtitles) Rin knows that she is dying but she wishes to keep singing, as she wants something to remain as proof that she existed. She expresses her pain and loneliness around her, and how the one thing she doesn't want to disappear is Len's smile. Rin continues to exclaim that she and Len are connected and that she will always be with him. She is also aware that Len is in love with her and it is implied that she loved him back, as she wanted to thank him for everything. Soundless Voice Sung by Kagamine Len :Music and lyrics written by Hitoshizuku-P :Movie by Hitoshizuku-P :Illustrated by E-ri and Yucco *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast (with subtitles) This is the reply song of Proof of Life. Len sings of how he cannot live without Rin and how they are suppose to be sharing the same soul. He wants to know if she is lonely or in pain so that he can comfort her, as he is aware that she is withering away. Len states that he was in love with Rin, but could never say it and wishes for his voice to be taken away and to give it to the one he loves. In the end he wishes to die with her as his voice is now soundless without her. Endless Wedge Sung by Kagamine Len : Music and lyrics written by Hitoshizuku-P : Mixing by Yama△ *Available in STORIA (Album) *Available in Hitoshizukushi (Album) Endless Wedge happens not too long after Rin died. Len remembered the days he spent with Rin, he wanted to hold her again, and remembered the times they spent together. How Len gave her happiness, and how Rin gave her smiles for him, he wondered about the future of them together. In lonely nights, Len remembered Rin's singing voice, helplessly crying. He sang Rin's song, 'I do not want to sing a sad song' (the lyrics from Proof of Life). Len remembered Rin's voice, it was still there, and in the end he said, forever he will always love Rin. Category:Song series